In the Frame
by Old Toad
Summary: Even while Harry is searching out his horcruxes, Lord Voldemort becomes pre-occupied with dark magic from a century ago.


**ONE**

"So Yaxley, this is irregular. You asked to see me alone? Everything satisfactory at the Ministry? No more Undesirables breaking in and causing mayhem, I trust?"

"No, My Lord. Things are going well at the Ministry."

"Then why the secrecy? Some interesting tittle-tattle you wish to share with me? It had better be good!"

"It's something important, I believe, My Lord. Something I am certain will interest you: Dark Magic quite outside my experience."

"Then take a seat, Yaxley, I am listening."

"Thank you, My Lord. You know that the Ministry has secret documents that we now have access to: files on the misdeeds of prominent wizards. We have gathered a lot of, well, useful 'dirt' on those who might not otherwise favour our cause. However, one old file I have seen describes very dark and original magic performed by a Henry Wotton."

"Wotton? I don't know that name. Can he not be brought in for questioning?"

"It was all a hundred years ago, My Lord. I have made discrete inquiries; he is either dead or long gone abroad. Probably both."

"Do not be flippant, Yaxley, and get to the point: why should this interest me?"

"Sorry, My Lord. He seems to have devised a means of obtaining near-perpetual youth, of extending life considerably, if not indefinitely."

"Then I can see why you brought it to me. But in that case is not this Wotton still alive?"

"That is the odd thing, My Lord, he performed this magic only on a single muggle, not on himself."

"A muggle! Really? Are you sure he succeeded?"

"Oh yes, My Lord, he succeeded, and the Ministry hushed it all up."

"Very well, tell me what you know. We shall not be disturbed."

"A muggle picture, a painting of this muggle, was made when he was a young man. Over a period of forty years the man remained utterly unchanged in appearance: at over fifty he still looked eighteen. The picture, however, changed: the image became older and coarser. The artist was without doubt a muggle and his subject was too. The wizard Wotton was a 'friend' of both. The Ministry file is in no doubt that it was his work."

"I take it that this did not end well?"

"It ended badly for the muggle, My Lord. He was found dead, stabbed, in front of the picture. And the body was that of a dissolute old man, while the picture showed an un-blemished youth. Wotton left the country soon after."

"This story is very improbable: the artist was a _muggle_?"

"So the Ministry investigators concluded, My Lord."

"Hm. … You say there was a cover up."

"Yes, My Lord, but an inept one. They were slow, and by the time the Ministry acted, some facts were widely known in the muggle world. They modified the memories of those most directly involved, and did what they could to minimise the revelation of our existence."

"They seem to have succeeded. What was done?"

"They used the Imperius Curse to get a famous muggle to write a fanciful account of the whole thing, making out that it was only fiction."

"I am not convinced it is not a fiction, but you did well to bring this matter to me. You will investigate further and report directly to me. No one else is to know about it, Yaxley. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord."

"You may go."

 **TWO**

"Good evening, My Lord."

"Take a seat, Yaxley. I had hoped to see you before now."

"Sorry, My Lord, but I have made excellent progress."

"Well, what have you found?"

"It is perfectly true, My Lord, exactly as the Ministry file described: Henry Wotton did perform magic to make a painted picture age and keep a muggle unchanged."

"Lucky muggle!"

"Yes, My Lord. This muggle, Gray, was quite undeserving. He seems to have been an altogether unpleasant person, even by muggle standards. He ruined many lives, and even Wotton's magic could not entirely hide all his crimes."

"So somebody got revenge by murdering him?"

"Most likely, My Lord."

"And the painting?"

"No trace of it, My Lord."

"That is not good enough! Try harder, use Ministry resources. I must have it."

"If it exists, My Lord, I shall find it for you."

"Have you traced the artist?"

"Basil Hallward was a famous society painter, said to be the best in England. He 'went missing' some years before Gray's death, and has never been seen since."

"Is that it?"

"I have Weasley looking for his other paintings; he has already found several, including two others of this Dorian Gray, but he assures me that they are in no way magical."

"Weasley? Was that wise?"

"I have told him nothing, my Lord, and he knows better than to ask questions."

"Very well. … I should like to examine those two pictures of the muggle myself. Can you arrange that without Weasley – or anyone else - knowing of my interest?"

"Of course, my Lord. I'll have them brought here as soon as discreet arrangements can be made."

"That will do for now. I will speak to you again after the pictures have been delivered."

 **THREE**

"Good morning, Yaxley. A handsome young man, this muggle."

"Indeed, my Lord. And they are said to be excellent likenesses."

"Have you any news for me?"

"I know more about Henry Wotton, My Lord. And a breakthrough is imminent."

"Go on."

"Henry Wotton was the last in an ancient line of pure-blood wizards; he married but had no children. He was an exceptionally skilled wizard, who nevertheless spent most of his life living among muggles."

"Disgusting."

"He is unique in the history of Hogwarts as the only pupil to have belonged to more than one house. He went in as a Ravenclaw and left during his third year. Two years later he was re-admitted as a Slytherin."

"And for those two years, Durmstrang perhaps?"

"Eton, my Lord. A prominent muggle school which ..."

"I have heard of Eton, Yaxley."

"Of course, my Lord. Wotton lived as a lord among the muggles. …"

"He _was_ a lord among muggles: he was a wizard."

"I … I mean he assumed the role of an English aristocrat: Lord Henry Wotton he was called. He lived a life of indolence, luxury and indulgence."

"He spent the family fortune?"

"To the last Knut - or whatever the muggle equivalent is - and went abroad leaving large debts behind."

"You spoke of a breakthrough?"

"There is still a family vault in Gringotts. I had it opened, of course, and it _appeared_ to be empty."

"Ah!"

"We were delayed by that rebel break-in at Gringotts, but we are now examining the vault more closely. The last I heard, even as I was leaving the Ministry, was that a hiding place in the vault has been discovered. It is only a matter of time before we have all its secrets. I have great hopes."

"So have I, Yaxley, so have I! Go now to join the search. If anything is found then have it sent here immediately. I will call for you when I am ready."

"My Lord."

 **FOUR**

"Come Yaxley, have you seen the picture? It is a remarkable magical object indeed."

"My Lord, this is not the picture we found; that was of a fresh-faced youth. This, … this is a dissipated old roué: brutish, gloating, repellent."

"Oh, but it is that picture, Yaxley. Already I have begun to master it. This is the picture of Dorian Gray as it was when he foolishly attacked it with a knife. That precipitated his death."

"An unhappy man, my Lord."

"A possible side effect: great magic carries great risks. I have begun to see why Wotton did not subject himself to it. … You have done well, Yaxley. When it is time for Finesse to be moved aside you may expect a rise in your fortunes."

"Thank you, my Lord, thank you."

"You have done me a great service, Yaxley, you deserve no less. Leave me now, I wish to study the picture and learn all its secrets."

 **FIVE**

"Ah, do come in Lucius, and your family: Draco and Narcissa both. I wish to make you a gift in thanks for the use of your magnificent home. I have thought of a suitable present, a new heirloom for the Malfoy family. Draco, you are going to have your picture painted."


End file.
